


A talk on traitors

by Jc27



Series: Short LU stuff [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: it gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Four and Warriors talk a bit on traitors





	1. Chapter 1

“Warriors, why do you hate traitors so much?” Four asked quietly. He stood before the captain, anxiously holding on to one of his arms.

Warriors sighed from where he was sitting on a log. “That’s a long hard question to answer.”

Four sat down next to him. He seemed nervous. “Would you explain it to me anyways? Please?”

The captain took a breath. “As you know, I came from a time of war. Captains, soldiers, and commanders were everywhere. No matter where we went the unease of the war followed. It was hard, being away from family, trying so hard to make sure that everyone was ok, it was all so much. I was captain and expected to be the best because I had the mark of a hero.

“I was made captain of a group of soldiers. They were all great men who swore to protect one another.” Warriors smiled. “They even made me my scarf. They made it to match the one my father had.”

“Your father?” Four had never really thought about any of the other heroes parents. 

“Yes, my father. He was a great man.”

“Was?”

“He was killed when I was a child. He was actually a knight. But one day his fellow soldiers turned on him. I wasn’t allowed to see his body, so I was given his scarf instead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m still sorry.”

“Thank you.”

The two were silent for a few minutes. They simply listened to the birds chirping and the rustling of trees.

“Why did you want to know?”

Four wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I...if I tell you then you’ll hate me. I don’t want you to hate me.”

If Warriors wasn’t worried before he definitely was now. “I can’t promise how I’ll react, but I trust you and I hope you can trust me as well.”

“I did a bad thing. And I know that it was the right choice in the end. It was the right choice for Hyrule, but… I don’t think it was the right choice for me.”

Four shuddered and Warriors swore he heard soft crying.

“Four, we all have to make hard decisions. You are truly a warrior for doing so, even if it hurts you.”

“I never asked to be a warrior! I just… I just wanted to help people.” The hero clutched the captain tightly. “I’m a traitor. I’m a no good traitor. I’d understand if you hated me.”

“I...I don’t hate you.” And that was true. “But I can’t really judge. Especially if I don’t really know what happened.”

Strangely enough, Four wanted to explain it. At least a little bit.

And he did. Four told Warriors about working with the enemy(Four didn’t have it in himself to explain Shadow). Of how he had to use the worst parts of himself. How he had to lie to allies(Four wasn’t quite ready to share his ability to split), how he had to lie to everyone, how he had to betray someone he had somehow ended up caring for.

How some parts of him were glad.

When Four finished he had let go of Warriors and curled in on himself.

“Do you hate me?”

Warriors felt his heart stop. “It.. you made an impossible choice in an impossible situation. You did what you had to. I have no right to judge you for that.”

“You should hate me for what I’ve done!” Four whispered viciously. “I betrayed someone I cared about! No good person would ever do that!”

“Then maybe you aren’t a good person.”

“What?”

“You don’t need to be a good person to do good things.” Warriors stood and walked over to his bedroll. “Besides, I don’t think any of us are particularly good people. We’ve all made hard decisions and we all have had our share of tragedy. I hope you can learn how to live with it. I know I haven’t.”

The hero of the four sword was left alone. Of course he wasn’t truly alone was he.

_ I.. are we gonna be ok? _

_ I don’t know. _

_ Vio, are you ok? _

_ Maybe one day. _

_ We should sleep. _

_ Goodnight _


	2. Alternative version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t all that happy with how it first was and I don’t really want to delete the first version either...  
Tell me which of the two you prefer because I’m curious.

“Warriors, why do you hate traitors so much?” Four asked quietly. He stood before the captain, anxiously holding on to one of his arms.

Warriors sighed from where he was sitting on a log. “That’s a long hard question to answer.”

Four sat down next to him. He seemed nervous. “Would you explain it to me anyways? Please?”

The captain took a breath. “As you know, I came from a time of war. Captains, soldiers, and commanders were everywhere. No matter where we went the unease of the war followed. It was hard, being away from family, trying so hard to make sure that everyone was ok, it was all so much. I was captain and expected to be the best because I had the mark of a hero.

“I was made captain of a group of soldiers. They were all great men who swore to protect one another.” Warriors smiled. “They even made me my scarf. They made it to match the one my father had.”

“Your father?” Four had never really thought about any of the other heroes parents. 

“Yes, my father. He was a great man.”

“Was?”

“He was killed when I was a child. He was actually a knight. But one day his fellow soldiers turned on him. I wasn’t allowed to see his body, so I was given his scarf instead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m still sorry.”

“Thank you.”

The two were silent for a few minutes. They simply listened to the birds chirping and the rustling of trees.

“Why did you want to know?”

Four wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I...if I tell you then you’ll hate me. I don’t want you to hate me.”

If Warriors wasn’t worried before he definitely was now. “I can’t promise how I’ll react, but I trust you and I hope you can trust me as well.”

“I did a bad thing. And I know that it was the right choice in the end. It was the right choice for Hyrule, but… I don’t think it was the right choice for me.”

“It is difficult to know, isn’t it? What’s right and wrong. Especially what’s best for yourself.”

“But I’m supposed to be better I’m-”

“The hero? Of feeling the weight of protecting every person and creature? It’s overwhelming.”

Four smiled sadly. “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

“Unfortunately.”   
“So how do you...how do you deal with it?”   
“I’m actually still working on that part.”

“Oh.” Four looked saddened by the news.

“Y’know, something tells me that we’ll be ok.”

“Really?”

“...maybe.”

“Gee, really helpful.”

“Listen, I don’t think that I have the right to judge on whether or not you’re deserving of hate, Hylia knows I’ve done my fair share of bad, but...I don’t think you realize how much joy and peace you bring.” Warriors stood up and turned to his bedroll. “And even if you’re a traitor, even if you’ve betrayed someone close to you, I don’t think I could ever hate. Especially since you obviously feel so torn about it.”

The captain left Four to his thoughts.

_ Maybe we aren’t that bad _

_ I’m not convinced _

_ Vio, honestly I think you’re always going to hate yourself for what happened with Shadow _

_ … _

_ It’s ok _

_ Yeah, we’ll love you when you can’t _

_ We all will _

  
  


_ You’re all so sappy _

_ You love it _


End file.
